Doctor Alchemist "Archtype"
The Doctor, Alternate Alchemist Features Doctors are specialist alchemists that devote their efforts to improving upon the thesis of alchemical medicine and reaching to much greater heights. They forgo many theories and mandates demanded by alchemists to allow them the room to grow in their expertise. Doctors are more social and adept at handling situations better than their brethren, but it leaves them less skilled in practical elements. Alignment: Any Lawful. Doctors are educated and honest individuals.They value the bonds they make with their patients and will keep to their word to the very end. HD: d6. Doctors aren't as tough as the average alchemist. Class skills: l (Int). Gain: Diplomacy (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis) and Knowledge Local. Lose: Appraise (Int), Disable Device (Dex) and Fly (Dex). Skill Ranks Per level: '''6 + Int Modifier. Doctors Train for much longer and learn much more in their range of study. '''Base attack Progression: '''Doctors Progress as a Wizard. '''Abilities and Class Features: Unless listed or altered here, the doctor gains any abilities listed in the alchemist entry at their appropriate level Curative Alchemy: '''Acts as Alchemist's Alchemy class feature with these additions: # Doctors Gain an extra extract slot per extract level they can cast, this extract slot must be used to prepare a “cure” extract. In addition this extra extract always heals for its maximum amount. 2. Doctors automatically add each level of “cure” spells to their formulae lists when they are able to cast them in addition to any formulae they learn through advancement. At 10th level add Breath of life as a 4th level extract. '''Healing Spray: When the doctor chooses to prepare and throw bomb, he can choose to instead throw a Healing Spray. He designates a target space and all creatures within 10 feet of that space receive healing equal to bomb damage + Intelligence modifier, discoveries that alter a bombs range or behaviour also alter Healing Sprays. Doctors can Create a number of sprays per day equal to their doctor level + Int modifier. Their efforts to create a Healing spray has caused detrimental effects to their normal bombs. Doctor bombs that deal damage only deal half damage and can only benefit from these discoveries: Smoke Bomb, Stink Bomb, Blinding Bomb, Explosive Bomb, Grease Bomb, Sunlight Bomb, Tanglefoot Bomb and Poison Bomb. This effect replaces the Bomb Class feature. Infused Injections: Any Extracts the Doctor prepares that heals hit point damage or removes adverse affects (Poison, disease, nauseated, fatigued, exhausted, paralysed, sleep, petrification, etc) or ability damage/drain, automatically become infusions as per the infusion discovery, and they can be Injected into willing targets as a standard action or unwilling targets as a melee touch attack that provokes attacks ofopportunity. This ability replaces Poison Use Class feature Miracle Serum: Doctors have adapted the use of Mutagenic agents to create a powerful medicinal tool. The Miracle Serum can be drunk or injected into other creatures, when imbibed the target receives healing equal to 1d6 per 2 alchemist levels. Healing that would otherwise go over a creatures maximum hit-points becomes temporary HP that lasts for 1 round per alchemist level. Effects that have a duration that are removed by this serum are put on hold for 10 minutes per alchemist level until removed or the serum runs out. Effects removed or delayed by the serum: At 5th level and every 5 levels afterwards the serum can remove an additional effect. 2: Fatigued, Dazed, Shaken, Dazzled 4: Exhausted, Sickened, Bleed 6: Stunned, Frightened, Nauseated, Ability damage (1d3), Diseased (new save + Alchemist level) 8: Blinded, Deafened, Poisoned (new save +Alchemist level) 10: Panicked, Paralysed, Staggered, Ability Damage (1d6) 12: Confusion, Unconscious, Permanent Blind, Permanent Deaf 14: Poly-morph, ALL ability damage, Death (can bring creatures back to life that have been dead no longer than one minute per alchemist level) 16: Can bring back dead creatures whom have been dead for hours per alchemist level 18: Can bring back dead creatures whom have been dead for days per alchemist level 20: Acts as a True Resurrection. A doctor can create and maintain up to One Miracle Serum per 5 alchemist levels, creating a new Miracle Serum takes 6 hours of uninterrupted work. He may reduce the time by one hour by expending a Healing Spray, Minimum one hour. This Effect replaces Mutagen and any discoveries relating to mutagens, Doctors can not learn to make mutagens in any shape or form This also replaces Persistent Mutagen. Healer: The Doctor Gains Skill focus (heal) and always does the minimum damage when performing heal checks to remove effects that deal damage when removed. Doctors add their intelligence modifier to resist poisons and diseases as well as to heal checks to identify afflictions and conditions. This replaces Poison Resistance and Swift Poisoning and Poison Immunities. Discoveries: '''Doctors can choose from these discoveries in addition to normal discoveries not limited by other features '''Healing Wave: '''Doctor 2nd: The Doctor can expend two uses of Healing spray as a full round action to spread one uses healing to any creature he chooses within 30 feet of himself. This effect damages undead. '''Injection Toss: Doctor 6th: Doctors can toss and inject their potions, extracts, or miracle serums up to 20 feet. Harmful potions or extracts can be thrown at enemies as a ranged touch attack. Missing wastes the potion or extract. Combat Medic: Doctors do not provoke attacks of opportunity when healing others, and gain a +6 to AC when moving through threatened squares to heal targets. Shared Pain: Doctor 6th: Doctors can willingly accept an affliction or damage from another creature onto himself if he succeeds a dc 20 fortitude save, The Doctor cannot use this discovery if doing so would kill him. Health bond: Doctor 4th: Each morning the Doctor can select up to as many creatures as he has doctor levels, He will always know the general health of these creatures and if they are afflicted or damaged in any way. If they move more then 1 mile from him the bond ends. He can create unspent bonds by observing a willing target for one minute. Enhance Cures: Cure potions and extracts administered by the doctor gain healing equal to the doctors int modifier Improved Cures: requires enhanced cures, Doctor 4th: Cure Potions and extracts administered by the doctor gain healing equal to double the doctors Int Modifier Greater Cures: Requires enhanced and improved cures, Doctor 8th: Cure Potions and extracts administered by the doctor gains healing equal to double the doctors int modifier, and up to his intelligence modifier per day he can apply the empower spell metamagic feat to them. Master Cures: Requires enhanced, improved and greater cures Doctor 12th: Cure potions and extracts administered by the doctor gains healing equal to quadruple the doctors int modifier, and up to his intelligence modifier per day he can apply the intensified spell metamagic feat to them.